Unexpected Events
by Princessss
Summary: I was asked to write this fic quite a while ago and it has been one of my more popular purely because of how strange the pairing of Vernon/Severus is. I hope you enjoy it! *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*


"Lily," Severus called up the stairs. "We were supposed to be on the road 10 minutes ago."

Barely biting her tongue, the beautiful red head shoved a few more nappies and the final few baby bits into the large, multi-coloured bag and made her way down the stairs. Giving herself a quick look in the hallway mirror she deemed herself good to go, despite the irritated look plastered upon her face, before descending.

"Finally," Severus exclaimed, rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue.

Hand on her hip, Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously at her husband. He was skating on extremely thin ice recently. For some reason he'd been far more testy than normal and it was really starting to get on Lily's nerves.

"Do not start with me, Severus. After the way you acted last time I am surprised they're inviting us back at all," she snarled at him.

"I've said sorry a hundred times-"

"Yes, and don't you dare do it again. Do not embarrass me."

Severus stalked moodily out to the car holding their 2 month old daughter, Ursula, in his arms and their 3 year old son, Roderick, trailing behind him, clutching at his father's free hand. The two hour long drive to her sister's was pleasant despite its dismal start and once they arrived the tension between Severus and herself had all but disappeared. They had gotten along quite well in the car, the argument quite forgotten.

As the small family waited for Petunia to answer the door Severus squeezed his wife's hand, a warm smile just for her illuminating his face. Once the normal greetings had ensued the four of them and the children sat down to a lovely meal of Roast beef and vegetables which Petunia had prepared fantastically as always. Vernon Dursley, her brother-in-law, made the usual sarcastic comments and the rude tone he normally utilized coloured his tone, though Severus took it in his stride, their last meeting thankfully being ignored.

After dinner, Lily put Ursula down for a well-deserved nap while she and Petunia gossiped enthusiastically as their two boys played happily in the living room. Vernon had taken Severus out to the garage to show him the new car they had recently acquired, in his usual pompous manner. Lily watched her son and nephew playing for some time and a huge grin illuminated her face. _It really doesn't get better than this,_ she thought.

The sun was soon setting on another perfect day and it was getting to be time to leave. The two men were still in the garage, probably still talking cars even though Severus knew barely anything about them, and so Lily went to find the two of them. At first the garage seemed empty when she stepped into it and so she assumed that they had made their way to the garden. However, she then spotted a lone shoe abandoned beside the car, poking out from behind the rear end.

Moving forward to pick it up, a strange sound reached her ears. Slowly Lily crept to look at the other side of the car, a foreboding filling her entire body. For a moment she just stared at the two of them. They were locked in a tight embrace and oblivious to their newly acquired audience. The shoe dropped from Lily's hand with a huge thud, her face set in a mask of horror. Vernon quickly threw the dust cover over himself, attempting to hide his ginormous body underneath it, while Severus began hastily redressing himself.

"Lily, please," Severus pleaded.

Still in shock the tears filled her eyes as she began to back away.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," Severus called as she ran back into the house, away from the remnants of her broken marriage.

The door slammed so hard behind her that the force shook the entire house. Lily stood in the small hallway, clutching at her heavily beating heart. _This cannot be happening,_ she thought desperately to herself. N _o no no no!_ She covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to hush the heaving sobs that had begun to escape her. Lily's entire body was shaking and she seemed unable to control it.

"Lily," Petunia had stuck her head out from the living room door. "Is everything alright?"

With one last sob Lily tore open the front door of the house and ran off into the night.


End file.
